


Kinky Destiel

by Cagedandfree



Series: Good boys for Dean [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Butt Plugs, Castiel's knk, Cock Cages, Cock Warming, Desitel - Freeform, Dom/sub Undertones, Enemas, Good Boyfriend Castiel, I'll add more - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Shower Sex, Top Dean, cock cage with sound, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cagedandfree/pseuds/Cagedandfree
Summary: The boys talked about their kinks and this was one of Castiel’s. Read tags





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If this isn't your thing, then don't read.
> 
> Bit short

Dean ran his fingers through Castiel’s hair. He looked so peaceful sleeping and he hated to wake him up. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was on two in the morning. Dean leaned down and kissed Castiel’s head.

“Castiel” Dean whispered. Castiel groaned and rolled over, slowly opening his eyes. “You know the drill” 

Castiel nodded and got out of bed. Dean sat up, already naked, that’s how he slept. Castiel sank to his knees, and placed his hands on the bed. Dean rested his hands on Castiel’s shoulder. Castiel wrapped his mouth around Dean’s cock. 

Dean relaxed a little and then started to pee. Hot piss went down Castiel’s throat. This has been going on for the past few months. His eyes watered as he drank his boyfriend’s urine. 

The boys talked about their kinks and this was one of Castiel’s. So now, whenever Dean has to pee, he uses Castiel. When there was only a little trickle left. Castiel ran his tongue over the tip, wiping it clean. 

“Good boy. Thank you.” Dean praised when Castiel removed his mouth. “Hmm. I liked having my cock all nice and warm.”

“Would you like me to keep it warm for the rest of the night?” Castiel asked.

“Yes.” 

Dean got in the middle of the bed, legs spread. Castiel curled up, placing Dean’s cock in his mouth. Dean lightly massaged Castiel’s neck and watched for his little piss drinking boy to fall asleep. 

In the morning, Dean woke up and looked at Castiel. He had drooled, but was a good boy and kept Dean in his mouth. Castiel woke up and looked at Dean.

“Morning sweetheart.” Dean whispered. Castiel slowly sat up. He moved his neck side to side. “What a good boy you were for me. Now, I’m going to clean you up, baby. Please take your pajama pants off.” 

Castiel did as Dean left the room. For a while Castiel would wake up with a hard on which at some points was really annoying. So, Dean has made him sleep in a cock cage. 

Castiel sat on the bed and Dean came over with a warm wash cloth and gently wiped Castiel’s face. He pressed a kiss to his forehead. Dean grabbed the key and undid the cage, sliding it off. He gently wiped Castiel’s cock and balls. 

“Dean?” Castiel asked hopeful. 

“Sorry, baby, we have to go to talk to the family” he said. Castiel looked down and nodded “Hey, is this going to be difficult?” Dean asked softly.

“Is what going to be difficult?” Castiel whispered.

“Do I need to put the cage on you all day?” he cupped the blue eyed man’s cheek.

“No, Dean. I’ll behave.” Castiel said looking at Dean’s green eyes. Dean smiled and nodded.

“Good. Now, before you go wash up, I have to pee.” Castiel nodded and got on his knees again and took Dean in his mouth. Castiel rested his hands on Dean’s hips and Dean released.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean knew the car ride was going to be difficult for Castiel. Cas kept shifting in his seat, he would look at Dean and blush, knowing that Dean knew he was getting hard. The two questioned the family. When they were done, Dean and Castiel want upstairs and he pulled him into the bathroom.

“Castiel, I can see that you’re getting an erection” Dean whispered and Castiel sighed.

“I’m sorry, Dean” Castiel looked down

“I don’t have your cage, unfortunately.”

“I’m really trying” Dean kissed his forehead.

“I know you are. Alright, I don’t have to go, do you?” Dean said gesturing at the toilet. Castiel shook his head. 

Dean told Castiel to wait in the car. When Dean returned he had a ziplock baggie with ice.

“What’s that for?” Castiel asked 

“It’s for you. It’s not a cold shower, but it’ll do. Undo your pants” Dean said and a gentle, but firm voice. 

Castiel did and Dean placed the bag of ice on it and Cas let out a small yelp.

“De-Dean, please” Castiel gripped the seats and Dean held the bag.

“I know, baby, but we have a lot to do today and I can’t have you distracted. Can you be good for me and hold this on here for me?” 

“Yes, Dean” Castiel whimpered.

“Good boy” Dean praised and removed his hand and started to drive.

A minute after the ice was on, Castiel could feel he was no longer hard. Dean would reach over and rub the back of Castiel’s neck periodically. Castiel noticed that Dean had a lot to drink this morning; he smiled a bit, knowing that.

“Thank you, officer” Dean said at the police station. “

They got back in the car and pulled over at a gas station. Dean filled up baby while Castiel got the key to the bathroom. Dean went and paid and then followed Castiel into the bathroom. Dean locked the door and saw Castiel standing there.

“Now, you noticed that I had a lot?” Dean asked and Castiel nodded, getting on the ground and undoing Dean’s belt. 

“I did.” he replied sheepishly.

“Just wrap your mouth around the tip.” Dean instructed.

Castiel pulled down Dean’s pants and boxers. He wrapped his mouth around the tip and Dean carded his fingers through Castiel’s hair. Dean slowly relaxed and let it flow a bit. Castiel swallowed. Soon it started to come faster and Castiel tried to swallow. His eyes watered and he looked up at Dean, trying to keep.

“I know, baby. It’s a lot. You can do it. Be a good boy”

Castiel looked up at Dean. This was going on thirty seconds and it seemed like it wasn’t ending. Finally it was slowing down. Castiel hadn’t realized that he was crying now or that Dean was soothing him. 

“Shhh. That’s it Cas. You are doing good.” Dean soothed.

Castiel licked Dean’s tip and Dean pulled out and did his pants up. Castiel stood up and Dean wrapped him in a big hug.

“That was a lot” Castiel whispered.

“I know, but you were so good for me. You’ll get a reward tonight” Dean kissed the side of his head and wiped Castiel’s tears. “Okay?”

“Yes Dean”


	3. Chapter 3

When Castiel and Dean got home, Dean instructed Castiel to get naked and wait for him. Castiel got undressed and folded his clothes. He heard the water running and knew that Dean was getting and enema ready. 

Castiel looked up and saw Dean walk in, rolling up his sleeves from his suit, the top button was undone and his tie was off and latex gloves on. 

“Good.” Dean smiled. “I see your erection has stayed down” he said reaching out and lightly stroking Castiel’s cock.

“Yes, Dean” Castiel blushed. 

“Going to give you an enema, clean you out” he growled in his ear. “Then, I’m going to pee in your ass, you’ll hold it for a bit and then, you’ll drink it” Dean felt Castiel’s cock twitch in his hand. “Yeah, you like that.” Dean whispered in his ear. “Such a kinky boy.” 

Castiel assumed his position, elbows and knees, legs spread. Dean grabbed the enema and came back. Castiel heard the click of a cap and felt Dean’s lubed glove finger rub against his hole. 

“Mmm” Castiel whined.

“Good boy. Relax for me. Deep breaths. This one has soap”

Castiel took deep breaths as Dean pushed his finger in, opening him up. Dean pulled his finger out and slid the tip of the enema in and started the flow of the water. He took the gloves off and moved to Castiel’s side and stroked his hair. 

“Deep breaths, baby. I love you” Dean said.

“I-I love you too” Castiel said.

Once Castiel released the enema Dean got Dean gave him another one, just water. Dean grabbed a plug and placed it by the bed.

“Deean” Castiel whined.

“Baby, you’re doing great.” Dean kissed Castiel , biting his lower lip, earning a groan for Castiel.

Castiel released the enema again. Dean snapped on another glove and lube.

“Mmph” Castiel grabbed the bed sheets as Dean worked a finger in him.

“Good boy.” Dean got two fingers in. 

“Pl-please, Dean” Castiel begged.

Dean was getting hard, just at the noises coming out of Castiel’s mouth. Dean added a third and then pulled them out, took the glove off and undid his pants, freeing his hard cock. He grabbed the lube and slid in.

“Please!” Castiel begged.

“Shhhh. Shhhh. Just relax.” Castiel nodded.

Dean leaned down and kissed the back of Castiel’s neck. He massaged the base of Castiel’s skull. Dean started to pee. Castiel groaned, feeling Dean fill him up. 

“Can please cum tonight?” Castiel asked.

“No, baby boy. Not tonight. Now, don’t spill a drop” Dean said calmly. 

He slowly pulled out and Castiel leaned forward and clenched. Dean slipped the plug in Castiel. Dean pulled his pants back up, Castiel whimpered a bit; Dean rubbed a soothing hand on his back. He hadn’t let Castiel cum in a week. 

“But I’m going to let you have a release tomorrow morning. How does that sound?”

“Okay.” Castiel squeaked.” 

Dean reached out a hand and Castiel looked at him and then took it. With Dean’s piss inside his ass, plugged up, Castiel walked slowly. 

“Good boy.” Dean smiled.

“Thank you” Castiel blushed.

Dean grabbed a mason jar and a funnel with a long hose. He set it on the table in the kitchen and cupped Castiel’s cheeks and kissed his lips.

“When I take the plug out, you’re going to hold it and follow me to the bedroom, without spilling a single drop.” Dean whispered against the blue eyed man’s lips.

“I don’t think I can” Castiel whimpered.

“Mm, baby, I believe in you, Now, turn around and bend over.”

Shaking, Castiel did as he was told. Dean eased the plug out, grabbed the jar and funnel. Castiel clenched tight. It was hard, but he made it back to the bedroom. When he entered, Dean already had latex gloves on. 

Dean placed the funnel in the mason jar and Castiel leaned on the bed. He felt Dean place the top of the funnel over his hole and held it tight. He waited for instructions, he didn’t dare to let it go.

“Okay, you can release.” 

Castiel sighed and with a whimper and relaxed and heard the mason jar fil up. Dean removed the funnel and Castiel jumped when he felt his boyfriend’s latex gloves on his skin and a baby wipe in his hole. Dean had placed a towel on the bed and he helped Castiel sit down. 

Castiel’s cock twitched at the sight of his boyfriend with the dress pants, roled up sleeves on the dress shirt and gloves. Dean kissed Castiel and saw that Castiel was starting to get hard again. 

“Wait right here, baby. I’ll be right back.” Dean took the gloves off and left.

When Dean returned he had a straw and a bag of ice. He placed the straw in the mason jar and handed it to Castiel. 

“Nice warm drink before bed” he soothed as he placed the ice on Castiel’s growing erection. Drink it all, okay? Before bed, you’re going to pee, because I’m putting your cage on with the sound. Understood?”

“Yes Dean” Castiel whispered. 

“I have such a beautiful boy.” Dean praised. 

When Castiel was done the drink Dean took the ice pack off. He had Castiel walk around a bit, naked and then once he went to the bathroom, he brushed his teeth and lay on the bed. 

Dean put gloves on again and slid the cock cage on Castiel. He had a syringe on lubed and interred it Castiel’s slit.

“Nnnnn” Castiel cried.

“I know, baby, I know. This is the uncomfortable part. It’s almost over.” Dean soothed.

He pulled the syringe out and inserted the sound attaching the ball to the cock cage and locking him in. Dean took his gloves off. Grabbed Castiel’s pajama pants and slipped them on him.

“Such a good boy for me today.” He said, pulling Castiel to sit up and stroking his cheek. “Tomorrow you will get a release, but for now, you just rest while I clean up.” Castiel yawned and nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean woke up and crept quietly. They had a long drive ahead of them, so he decided to fill a reusable bottle with his urine for the road. It had a straw, so it was easier for Castiel. 

When he got back to the room he kissed Castiel’s forehead and woke him up gently.

“Morning baby. I’m going to get you cleaned up and then let you release, okay?”

“Do you need to go to the bathroom?” he asked a little sleepily.

“Filled up a bottle for you, don’t worry” Castiel nodded. ”How about you, do you need to pee?”

“A little, Dean, but I can wait.” Castiel said.

“Okay, let me get the sound out of you, you’re such a good boy”

Dean got a clean cloth while Castiel got his pajamas off. When Dean came back he put gloves on. He carefully removed the sound and Castiel grunted. He took the cock cage off and wiped him clean. Castiel started to get hard. Dean changed his gloves.

“The bottle” Castiel wondered why Dean brought that in.

“You’re going to give me a special treat” Dean said gently and Castiel nodded, knowing what it was. 

Dean’s special treat is having Castiel cum and pee in the same bottle. Then Dean has him drink his own cum and piss. 

“Hnn” Castiel whimpered when he felt his boyfriend’s latex gloved hands on his thighs.

“Baby, I know you want to feel my skin, but right now, this is just to get you to release, okay.” Dean said and Castiel nodded. “Good boy”

Dean picked up Castiel’s length and reached under, cupping his balls and giving them a little squeeze. He was almost massaging his balls and cock. Castiel started to whimper. Dean stroked Castiel a few times and moved back to what he was doing before.

“That’s it, baby. There, getting nice and hard for me. Such a good boy.” 

“Deean. Wa-want to fe-feel you” 

“Sorry, baby boy.” Dean moved his hands faster. “I have a bottle right here for you.”

Castiel let out a grunt and nodded. When he was close Dean grabbed the bottle and gave a few more squeezes. Castiel’s cum shot in the bottle and then without realizing he started to pee.

“Good boy.” Dean praised. 

When Castiel finished, Dean placed the bottle down and wiped him again. He took the gloves off and kissed Castiel’s forehead. He lifted the older man and had him sit up, under the covers. Dean grabbed the lid and screwed it on. He opened the straw and placed it at Castiel’s lips. Shaking Castiel took the bottle. He started drinking, scrunching up his face when he got his cum down his throat. Dean stroked Castiel’s temple

“Good boy, you’re such a good boy for me. You make me proud” he whispered. Castiel started to tear up. He was so pleased to hear that his boyfriend is proud of him. “I love you” he kissed Castiel’s temple.

“I love you too” Castiel whimpered.

“Finish the bottle” Dean soothed.

“Are you going to pack?” Castiel asked.

“I will in a moment, baby. I just want to make sure you’re good.” Dean pulled Castiel closer and kissed the top of his head. “How do you taste?” he whispered.

“I taste good” Castiel blushed.

When Castiel finished he went to take a shower and Dean cleaned up. He packed the bag with all their things for playing. The funnel, the jars and bottles. Castiel’s cock cage. Castiel got out and got dressed and they headed to the car and started to drive back to the bunker.

“Now, It’s a long drive, so I have filled a bottle for you, when I need to pee again, I’ll pull over and you’ll drive while I fill up another bottle.”

“Yes Dean” Castiel said.

“Good boy.”

“Thank you for letting me cum” he said sheepishly.

“Thank you for holding out for a week. I know that it was a bit of a challenge, but you did so well” Dean looked at Castiel and smiled, Castiel did a bit too.

Castiel reached in the back and grabbed some snacks. 

“There’s a bottle for you there” Dean said and Castiel nodded. Castiel grabbed the bottle and started drinking it. “I’m sorry I couldn’t use you today” Dean said and Castiel squeezed his leg.

“I understand” 

“I think we should have a little talk” 

“Dean, did I do something wrong?” Castiel asked worriedly.

“No, Cas, you did nothing wrong. I just-I want to monitor what you drink” 

“Pardon?” 

“Well, right now you’re drinking my urine from a bottle and do you like it?”

“Yes, Dean.”

“Then, I think that you should only drink water or urine, mine, sometimes yours. On very rare occasions coffee. That is all.” Castiel audibly gulped and Dean looked at him. “What do you think?” 

“Will I still get to drink it from your cock?” He asked shakily.

“Yes, baby. At night time and sometimes throughout the day if we’re home. But for instances like this where we’re in the car all day, you’ll have a piss bottle.” 

“Okay” Castiel squeaked. Dean ran a hand through Castiel’s hair.

“Is it really okay?” 

“Yes Dean” Castiel said leaning into his touch. 

“This means that you will only pee in a bottle. Am I clear?”

“Yes Dean, I understand” Casitel said.

“Good boy” Dean praised.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean pulled over to the side of the road. He opened the glove box and pulled out latex gloves. Castiel was nervous, but it was night time and no one was really driving on this road. Dean had pulled down his pants and opened the bottle, ready to fill it.

“Dean…I really have to pee too” Castiel begged.

“Okay, tell you what baby. You and I will fill up this bottle.” Dean said.

“Ri-right here?” Castiel asked.

“Uh huh. Now, undo your pants, please” Dean instructed.

“May I have your cock?” 

“Not right now.” 

Dean peeed in the bottle when he was done, Castiel had undone his pants. Dean gently lifted Castiel’s cock and placed it in the bottle. A rush came out.

“Sorry” Castiel blushed.

“Don’t be sorry.” Dean smiled. “There, all nice and full.”

Dean put the lid on and handed the bottle to Castiel. He grabbed baby wipes and wiped both of their cocks and placed Castiel’s back in his pants and then his. Dean threw everything away and reached in the back pulling out a bottle of water.

“Castiel, I need you to be hydrated.” He said opening the water. “ Can you drink all of this for me?”

“Bu-but I’ll have to pee again.”

“I have another bottle ready for you.”

“Yes Dean.”

“Good boy.”

Dean kept driving while Castiel drank all the water. When he finished Dean smiled at him and asked him to start on the pee.

“What a good boy you’re being.” 

The bottle was half empty when they arrived to the bunker. Castiel didn’t have to pee yet, but Dean wouldn’t let him sleep without filling a bottle. 

“I-I can’t finish this.” Castiel said sadly. Dean kissed his forehead.

“I need you too. I’m going to have a few beers. You finish this bottle and I’ll go in your mouth.” 

Two hours later Castiel finished the bottle and Dean had three beers. The boys got ready for bed. 

“Dean, I need to go.”

“Okay, baby.” The green eyed man put gloves on and Castiel sat on the bed. When he filled the bottle, Dean placed it in the mini fridge they had in the room. “Good boy. On your knees.”

Dean was already naked. Castiel happily got on his knees and wrapped his mouth around Dean. His hot piss shot down his throat and Castiel swallowed. He didn’t mind the cold urine, but this was the best. When Dean was done, Castiel licked his tip. 

“I wont put your sound in tonight.” Dean said grabbing the cock cage.

“Thank you, Dean.” Castiel sighed happily. 

“However, you did have a lot to drink and I know that you will have to go in the middle of the night. You wake me up, when you do” 

“Okay.” Castitel said. 

Dean was right. Castiel woke up and had to pee. He woke Dean up, who kiss him. Dean do gloves and grabbed the bottle while Castile got his pajama pants off. Dean took the cage off and placed Castiel’s cock in the bottle. Castiel filled it up half way. 

“There’s a good boy.” Dean smiled sleepily.” 

Castiel was wiped and the cage was placed back on. 

“Get some rest, you have a big day tomorrow” Dean said stroking the blue eye mans cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

What a morning Castiel had. It started with Dean giving Castiel, not one, not two, but three enemas.

“Pl-please.” Castiel begged as Dean plugged up the third enema.

“Baby, I know it’s sore, but need you nice and cleaned out. Going to fill you up with my piss and have you keep it in there for half the day, before you drink it.”

“Wha-what?” Castiel tensed and Dean massaged his shoulders.

“Shhhh. You’re doing great.”

Castiel was humiliated. Dean had him be naked all day. His ass was full of his boyfriends piss. Dean handed him the first bottle Castiel filled last night.

“Here, baby. Drink up.” Dean soothed.

“Yes, Dean” Castiel whimpered. 

“How do you feel?” Dean asked.

“Humiliated” Castiel whimpered. Dean pulled his boyfriend into a hug and kissed the side of his head.

“Shhh. Baby, it’s just us. You’re such a brave boy for me.” Castiel nodded and drank the bottle. 

A while later, Dean had gloves on and the funnel ready. He pulled the plug out and held the funnel to Castiel’s ass. The urine flowed out and into the mason jar. When Dean wiped his hole clean, Castiel collapsed on the bed and started to cry. Dean pulled him close and kissed the top of his head.

“This is the last thing of urine you will drink today. Okay?” Dean soothed. Castiel nodded. “Can you give me a verbal response” Dean whispered, pressing a kiss to Castiel’s temple.

“Ye-yes, Dean” he whimpered. 

“Good boy. Such a good boy for me.”

Dean tucked Castiel in, grabbed a straw and handed the jar to him. Castiel hesitated and then slowly started to drink. Both men stayed naked all day long. Castiel rested in the bed, Dean reached over and put some gloves on. This made Castiel’s cock twitch. He whimpered and Dean looked over.

“Are you alright?” Dean asked and Castiel blushed. “I’m going to fill up a bottle.”

Castiel watched as Dean filled up the bottle and place the lid on, putting it in the fridge. Dean changed his gloves and lifted the covers to see Castiel was fully erect. Castiel blushed and started to cry. Dean started to stroke Castiel and cupped her balls.

“Oh, shhhh. Castiel, that’s okay. I’ll go run a cold shower.”

“Please” Castiel begged and Dean loved it. 

“Cas, you had a big morning this morning.” 

“Dean, please” he begged. Dean gave a squeeze to Castiel’s balls and a bit of pre-cum came out.

“Baby, it’s really aching isn’t it?” Dean said sympathetically.

“Mm hmm. Please. I was a good boy” 

Dean looked up and saw his boyfriends pleading eyes. He gave Castiel a soft smile. He brushed his index finger over Castiel’s leaking slit and held it up to Castiel’s mouth. Castiel sucked Dean’s finger, giving a shudder. Dean removed his finger.

“You haven’t used the bathroom in a while. I will let you cum, but then you will wear the cage with the sound.”

“Okay” Castiel said barely audible. 

“Okay, baby. I’ll do it in the shower, nice and warm for you and then we’ll get you cleaned up and ready.” 

“Thank you.” Castiel whimpered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really short.

Dean and Castiel stayed home all day, which meant they were both naked. Dean allowed Castiel to use the toilet, since Dean would be using Castiel all day long. 

“Come ‘re baby, need to pee.” Dean soothed and Castiel sank to his knees and wrapped his mouth around Dean.

The next Dean got a call from Sam. He filled up a bottle to Castiel.

“You have fun” Castiel smiled, kissing Dean.

“Thank you, baby. Got a bottle for you.”

“I love you.” 

“I love you, Cas.” 

When Dean got home he got Castiel into his cock cage and snuggled up to his boyfriend.

“How was your night?”

“I learned something…very interesting about my brother.” 

“What?” Castiel asked curious.

“I told him I wouldn’t say, but he had a kink, that requires a bit of dominance.”

“Really? Your brother?” Castiel was a bit surprised. 

“Mm hmm. Now, if it’s okay with you, I would like to be the one who is his dom. It would really put him at ease. But only if you are okay with it.” Castiel kissed Dean.

“I am okay with this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story. Please read the other ones in this series. I hope you will like them.
> 
> I had an really fun, interesting time writing this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, kudos.
> 
> Suggestions


End file.
